


Sky is Falling, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna is attacked by a serial rapist and while she struggles to come to terms with her assault, Ainsley discovers that she is the rapist's next target.





	Sky is Falling, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Sky Is Falling**

**by:** Melanie-Anne

**Character(s):** Sam, Ainsley, Donna, Josh  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna, Sam/Ainsley  
**Category(s):** Drama, Friendship (Josh/Donna), Romance (Sam/Ainsley)   
**Rating:** PG 13 for adult themes, some disturbing content.  
**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me ::sad sigh::  
**Summary:** Donna is attacked by a serial rapist and while she struggles to come to terms with her assault, Ainsley discovers that she is the rapist's next target.  
**Spoiler:**  
**Author's Note:** To my betas, thanks for everything.

A/N 2: A close friend of mine was recently affected by rape. This is not in any way her story, it's simply my way of dealing with things. I hope I've handled the issue sensitively and if you've taken the time to read this story, I would appreciate hearing what you thought of it.

**For Shana**

* * *

October 23, 2000

19:07 LOCAL

Georgetown

Donna Moss looked forward to a quiet evening at home. For once, Josh hadn't kept her at the office until some ungodly hour. She suspected that had more to do with his own plans for the evening, and very little to do with her wishes. Not that she minded, really. Both of them worked too hard.

Donna dropped her purse onto the couch and kicked off her shoes. Nicole, her longtime friend and recently ex-roommate, had been by earlier to clear out the last of her things. She was leaving for Australia next week. Donna had already booked her ticket; Nicole's wedding was just after the New Year and Donna had promised to be there, come hell or Josh Lyman.

Donna put a 'Ratpack' CD on and poured herself a glass of white wine. Nicci had left a note on the refrigerator. Sipping the wine, Donna collapsed on the couch and unfolded the piece of paper.

__

D,

I was kinda hoping you'd be here but I guess your slavemaster is keeping you hard at work. Anyway, just wanted to let you know I was here (as if the complete absence of my things wasn't a dead giveaway!) I'll be at my parents' place until Friday, but I'll call you and we'll have lunch or something before I leave. BTW, I left something for you in the freezer. Enjoy!

Love ya,

Nicci

Donna smiled and jumped up to see what the surprise was. Her grin widened when she opened the freezer to see a carton of chocolate chip ice cream.

"Nicci, I love you," she said.

She padded into the bathroom to run a bath. If she was going to have a night in, she wanted to do it properly: bubble bath, soppy movie, wine and ice cream. As she slipped into the tub, she wondered whether to watch "Sleepless in Seattle" or "Return To Me".

David Duchovny or Tom Hanks, she mused. Why is there even a question? David Duchovny it is!

Half an hour later, she deemed herself sufficiently waterlogged, climbed out and wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towel. She headed into the bedroom, slipped into a satin bathrobe and towel-dried her hair.

Then she noticed the white rose on her pillow. It had definitely not been there earlier. Nor had the heart-shaped box of chocolates.

Donna turned as someone tackled her from behind and pushed her onto the bed. She fought back - she kicked and scratched and was pleased to see a red streak of blood on his cheek. Then he hit her hard across the face. Stunned, she stopped resisting for a brief second.

It was long enough for him to gain control. He straddled her and bound her hands tightly to the bedposts. The harder Donna fought, the deeper the rope dug into her wrists.

"Help!" she screamed, but she knew it was useless. Her neighbors on the left were away and Mrs. Littman on the right was eighty and almost deaf.

"Shut up!" He pressed a knife against her throat. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. Got that?"

Donna nodded, blinded by tears. All I wanted was a quiet night in, she thought miserably.

* * *

20:45 LOCAL

Mario's

Washington, DC

Louisa Steadman smiled at Josh across the candlelit table. He smiled back, his dessert spoon frozen midway between his mouth and the bowl.

"I'm having a nice time," Louisa said.

"Me too." It had been too long since he'd seen his cousin. They had been close when they were kids, but had drifted apart as they grew older. Every now and then they had dinner and played catch up with each other. At their last dinner, Louisa had been on husband number two. She'd just told him about her soon-to-be husband number four and had started to quiz him about his own love life.

She reached across the table with her own spoon to steal a piece of Josh's cheesecake. "So tell me-"

She was interrupted by Josh's cell phone.

"Hold that thought," he said. "Hello?"

"Joshua Lyman?" a woman asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" He wondered what this was about; no one called him Joshua anymore.

"My name is Marge Poland, I'm a nurse at Georgetown University Hospital..."

Josh sat straight up in his chair, instantly alert.

"... Miss Donna Moss was brought in a short while ago. Do you know her?"

His mouth was dry. "Y - yes. I - she works for me. What happened?"

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that over the phone." She sounded apologetic. "Is there any way--?"

"I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Louisa. "I'm sorry. I have to - Donna... it was the hospital..."

Louisa's eyes widened. "Is everything okay?"

He shrugged and motioned for the waiter. "Can we have the bill, please?"

* * *

21:20 LOCAL

Georgetown University Hospital

Josh thrust a twenty-dollar bill at the cab driver and jumped out without waiting for his change. He made his way straight to the front desk of the ER. "I'm Josh Lyman. I'm looking for Donna Moss."

The redheaded receptionist looked up, a sympathetic smile on her face. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer. Detective DuPree is with her right now."

"Detective? Why is there a detective with her? What the hell is going on? Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you any information."

Josh leaned across the counter. "Please, at least tell me which room she's in."

The redhead sighed and tapped at her keyboard. A moment later, she looked up at Josh. "3A."

"Thanks." He practically ran to the elevator and impatiently jabbed the button. When he finally reached the third floor, he marched into Donna's room and froze.

Donna sat on the bed, her knees drawn up. She wore a hospital gown and there was a pink id bracelet on her wrist. Her hair hung dank and lifeless around her face as she stared ahead of her, her eyes glazed over.

_"I have alabaster skin,"_ she'd once told him. Alabaster. White, smooth, perfect. Now there was a purple-ish bruise on her cheekbone and a cut on her lip.

"Donna," he said, taking a step towards her.

"Who are you?"

He looked at the person who had spoken; a tiny black woman held a notepad and pen and stared suspiciously at him. He hadn't noticed her before, and thought that it wasn't hard to miss someone that size.

"Uh, Josh Lyman," he said.

"Well, could you wait outside while I finish talking to Miss Moss?" There was the barest trace of a Southern accent in her voice.

Josh looked back to Donna. "What happened?"

As he spoke, he noticed Donna's fingers tighten on the edge of the blanket. A tear escaped her eye and rolled slowly down her cheek.

"Let's step outside a moment," the woman said.

"Are you Detective DuPree?" Josh asked. "The receptionist said... What's going on?"

DuPree gently took Josh's arm and led him out. "We responded to a 911 call from Miss Moss' apartment earlier this evening. The officers who got there first found her tied to her bed. She'd managed to pull the phone towards her to call for help. She's refused to say anything since but she has been examined, and it confirms what we thought."

Josh didn't need her to finish. He knew. Still, he hoped for a denial of some kind. "Not Donna," he said. "Not Donna... not that."

"I'm sorry," DuPree said.

"Why did they call me? I - Oh, God."

"She was mumbling your name. It's all she's said, actually."

Josh shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Not to Donna. "Can I see her?"

DuPree nodded. "Maybe you can get something out of her. There's a psychiatrist coming by later." She handed Josh her card. "If she says anything, call me. Anything at all."

Josh numbly took the card and nodded, then went back inside the room. Donna was in the same position he'd left her. He sat in the chair provided. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Hey, Donna," he began, and then didn't know what else to say.

She murmured something.

"What?"

"I just wanted a quiet night in," she said again, then burst into tears. Josh was torn. He hesitantly put his arms around her, pulling back immediately when she flinched.

"Sorry."

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night, and that it had only just begun.

* * *

October 24, 2000

04:30 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

Josh was glad to finally be home. The doctors had given him a list of instructions on when Donna was to take her medication, how much she needed and when she should come back for a checkup. All the while, his eyes had strayed to where she sat on the hospital bed, pale and fragile. He'd wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, except he didn't quite believe that.

At least they were home now. He'd offered her an old sweatsuit to sleep in but she wasn't asleep. He'd left a cup of sweet tea next to the bed; she hadn't acknowledged it.

He switched the TV on and flicked through channels. There was nothing that held his attention. He stood and tiptoed to the bedroom. Donna lay curled up on her side. Her eyes were open, tiny pinpricks of light in the dark. He sighed and returned to the couch.

Why Donna? he thought.

* * *

09:00 LOCAL

The White House

"CJ!"

"Not now." CJ pushed past Danny Concannon and into the press room. She had a headache already and as she glanced at the faces of the reporters, had the feeling that the day was only going to get worse.

The morning's briefing in the Oval Office had been more tense than usual. Tomorrow the African delegation arrived to discuss the cost of AIDS drugs. Josh and Toby were supposed to be in preparation for it but Josh was MIA. When CJ had left the meeting, Toby had threatened bodily harm if Josh didn't materialize soon.

All the reporters had taken their seats. CJ smiled and began the briefing, and moved quickly through her list. All too soon, the floor was open for questions.

"Kelly." She pointed to a petite redhead.

"CJ, what can you tell us about the reported rape of a White House staffer?"

CJ blinked slowly and hoped her surprise didn't show. She gave the standard reply. "The White House does not comment on the personal lives of its staffers."

"But, CJ, is it true that Donna Moss was raped last night?" This was from a new reporter; Bob or Barry or something.

"The White House has no comment." CJ glanced at Danny. He was strangely quiet and had an almost-sympathetic look on his face. She wondered if that was what he'd tried to tell her when she'd brushed past him.

"CJ, how does the White House feel about the rising rape statistics?"

"What of the rumors that a serial rapist is stalking DC?"

"What is the President's position regarding the call for chemical castration of convicted rapists?"

Leo lurked at the door, his expression stony. CJ turned back to the floor.

"I'm afraid we're out of time. I'll see you all at the next briefing." She hurried out and headed straight for Leo.

"What was that all about?" he demanded.

"I don't know. Is Donna here?"

Leo shook his head. "And we still can't get hold of Josh."

"Do you think it's true?"

"I've sent Sam to Josh's place. We'll know soon enough."

CJ nodded and went to her office. Danny waited at the door.

"I tried to warn you," he said.

"I know." CJ ushered him in, then took a bottle of aspirin from her desk drawer.

"The White House knows nothing about this, do they?"

CJ sank down into her chair and swallowed the pills without water. "The White House knows nothing generally. But that's off the record."

Danny chuckled.

"So, how did you hear about it?" CJ asked.

He handed her a newspaper. She glanced at the name and raised an eyebrow.

" _Scoop_ is hardly a reliable source. Didn't they run the article claiming they had scientific proof of Michael Jackson's alien origins?"

"Just read the article. It's on page two."

"'The past few months have dealt a number of blows to the Bartlet administration. Earlier this year, Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman came close to death after a shooting in Rosslyn. Now it seems that another staffer has fallen prey to the city's growing crime rate-' This is terrible writing, Danny. I can't believe you read this rubbish. '-Last night a source at Georgetown University Hospital revealed that Donna Moss, coincidentally Lyman's assistant, was admitted after being raped in her home...'" CJ trailed off and read the rest of the article in silence.

"I'm sorry," Danny said.

CJ didn't hear. She folded the paper and left for Leo's office. "Carol!" She pulled her assistant along with her. "Call Georgetown University Hospital. Find out if Donna was there last night."

* * *

09:20 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

Donna sat on Josh's couch, wrapped in a blanket. She hadn't slept at all, afraid of what she might dream if she did. She bit at her cuticle and looked at Detective DuPree.

"How are you feeling, Donna?"

She shrugged.

"I just wanted to go over a couple of things with you. Is that okay?"

Donna nodded, and tore at her cuticle until it bled.

"We found a rose and a box of chocolates in your bedroom. Do you know if he brought them?"

"Umm... I guess. I saw them when I got out of the bath. They weren't there before... when I got home."

"Okay. Good." DuPree nodded encouragingly. "Have you received any kind of anonymous gifts in the past month?"

Donna frowned and thought back. "Yes... chocolate and roses... I thought it was... oh God... was he stalking me?" Her voice rose and the tears started again.

"Donna... listen to me. You're safe now. He's not going to come back."

"But... but... if he's been planning..."

DuPree sighed. "In the past five months, there have been five rapes where the vic... woman was sent flowers and chocolate in the weeks before. He used yellow nylon rope to restrain them - as he did with you - and a week after, he sent more flowers. So far he hasn't returned to any of them."

"So far." Josh spoke for the first time. He hadn't slept either; there were dark circles under his eyes and his chin was dark with stubble.

"It's highly unlikely that this time will be any different. Donna, do you remember what he looked like?"

Donna shook her head. "I closed my eyes... I didn't want to see... he had a knife and... I was scared..."

"That's okay." DuPree stood. "Let me know how things go, okay?"

There was a knock at the door. Josh jumped up to answer and opened it just a crack.

"Sam!"

* * *

10:30 LOCAL

Washington, DC

He always slept late the day after. He'd lie in bed and think about her, picturing her lying in her own bed. He'd wonder if she was thinking about him. He'd remember how beautiful she'd looked-how beautiful they'd _all_ looked-with her blonde hair fanned out on her pillow, her skin smooth and soft beneath his lips.

This morning the ritual was the same but for one small detail. He had allowed himself a keepsake this time. A lock of silky hair.

As he lay there, brushing the hair across his cheek, he thought about Donna. She was special. He'd known from the moment he'd laid eyes on her that she was different. She wasn't like the others. He'd seen it in her smile, in the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. The look of happy surprise when she received his gifts.

Part of what made her different was the way she'd treated him. He replayed their single conversation again in his mind.

__

"You look like you could use some help."

__

"Umm..."

__

"Let me carry that."

He'd had to _ask_ the others, but Donna had _offered_. He glanced at the biography next to his bed. He'd got the idea of a fake plaster cast from Ted Bundy, but he knew he was better than Ted. He didn't hurt the women, he loved them. He could never hurt them. Deep down, the women knew that. He was certain of it.

His thoughts returned to Donna. Even her name set her apart from the others. Donnatella. Beautiful star. The others were ordinary, dull compared to her: Mary, Sam, Lisa, Kerry and Nina.

Donnatella was an angel's name. His angel.

He decided he would return to her soon. She was probably missing him already.

* * *

11:45 LOCAL

The White House

"We can't keep saying 'No comment'," CJ said, hovering in the doorway to Toby's office.

"Do we know how _Scoop_ found out?"

"An ER nurse was looking for some extra income. She tipped them off and got two hundred bucks."

Toby shook his head. "Two hundred bucks for Donna's right to privacy."

CJ finally sat down. "Sam says there was a cop at Josh's apartment. How did we not know there was a serial rapist running around DC?"

Toby shrugged.

"What do you want me to tell the press?"

"It's not up to us to comment."

CJ stood. "I'm not asking Donna to-"

"CJ. I'm not asking you to. If it were you, what would you do?"

She thought about it carefully. "I would want the world to leave me alone."

Toby just nodded. "We don't have to turn this into a story. They'll find something else to write about tomorrow."

* * *

12:35 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

Nicci Taylor sat on the edge of the bed and held Donna's hand. She wanted to hug her friend but was unsure what Donna's reaction would be. After she had read about the rape in the paper, it took her three phone calls to find out where Donna was. She'd come straight to Josh's, worried about her friend, guilty that she'd moved out and left Donna on her own, and relieved that it hadn't happened to her.

"I can postpone my flight," she offered. "You can stay with me and my parents for awhile."

Donna shook her head.

"Well... why don't you go home to your mom? I'm sure she'd love to have you back."

"No." Donna sat up and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I don't want my parents to know. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Hon, what happened to your hair?" Nicci reached out to touch a section that was shorter than the rest. "There's a whole chunk that's been cut off."

Donna raised her hand to feel for herself.

"I can fix it for you."

The women moved to the bathroom where Nicci found a pair of scissors. She positioned Donna in front of the mirror and noticed that her friend avoided her own reflection.

"So why didn't you want anyone to know?"

"I... don't know. I... they'll just worry."

"Because we care about you."

"I know. But... it's just..."

Nicci stepped back and regarded her handiwork. The scissors were blunter than she'd have liked, but they had done the job. Donna's hair was two inches shorter, but at least it was even.

"You can't stay here, you know."

Donna opened her eyes. "Why not?"

"Well... he's your boss."

"He's my friend too."

"So where is he now? Why isn't he here?"

Donna played with the ends of her newly trimmed hair. "He wanted to stay. But he's got this thing tomorrow. I'm fine. I told him to go in. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Donna..." Nicci sighed. "I called your mom this morning."

"What?!"

"I didn't want her to read about it. Do you know what's in the papers? They're going on about the White House's apparent indifference regarding rape. How they can't even be bothered to comment on it when it happens to one of their own. You should have called your mom."

Donna chewed on her thumbnail, her eyes downcast. Nicci softened immediately.

"I'm sorry, Dee. I... I didn't mean it like that."

Donna nodded.

"Look, is there anything I can get you? Do you want me to fetch some of your things? Not that you don't look great in Josh's clothes..."

It worked. There was the barest trace of a smile on Donna's lips.

* * *

October 26, 2000

09:25 LOCAL

Washington, DC

She wasn't home. He looked around the empty apartment and noticed it was exactly as he'd left it on Monday night.

He returned to his car and decided to read the newspaper he'd bought earlier. He smiled when he saw Donna's name, but it turned to a frown as he read more.

She was just like the others! She didn't understand, she didn't appreciate him or how much he loved her. Well, he would show her. He would make her understand. He would make her jealous. He would make her see just what she was giving up.

His eye fell on another article. He smiled; yes, this would work. It had to. He started the engine and drove to a florist. It was time to say farewell to Donna.

On the passenger seat, the newspaper lay face up. SEABORN SHOWN UP ON 'CAPITAL BEAT' headed the article about last night's program. Accompanying the article was a photograph of the blonde, blue-eyed Ainsley Hayes.

* * *

13:00 LOCAL

The White House

Taking a break from the AIDS drugs discussion, Josh had to admit that he was all for giving the Africans free drugs. Everyone deserved a chance, he reasoned, regardless of where they lived or whether they could afford it.

The hospital had given Donna a course of anti-retrovirals. Josh had wondered all day how effective they were. At some point during the discussion, he had silently prayed that Donna's attacker - he couldn't think _rapist_ \- was AIDS free. And he found himself thinking how lucky she was that they lived in a country that could afford anti-retrovirals.

His cell phone rang and displayed his home number.

"Donna?"

There was silence from the other end.

"Donna? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"My landlord called," she said finally. He could hear that she'd been crying. "Someone delivered a bouquet of flowers to my apartment."

"I'll come home right now."

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering... if Detective DuPree was right, this means it's over. That he won't... It's over now, right?"

No, Josh thought, it would never be over. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good."

He wondered if she was smiling, then thought of something that would cheer her up. "Hey, you know Sam was on 'Capital Beat' last night? He got his ass kicked by a girl."

There was a soft chuckle from Donna.

"You sure you don't want me to come home?"

"I'm sure."

Josh hung up, turned, and found himself face to face with Toby.

"That was Donna?"

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

Josh didn't know how to answer. He shrugged.

"I told CJ not to comment. The White House is not indifferent to rape. We all care. It's just not right to use the papers to show that. We all care about Donna-"

"I know." Josh cut him off with a smile. "She knows that too."

"I just wanted to tell you... if you thought it was indifference, it wasn't."

"Toby, she knows."

* * *

18:40 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

"Mom, I'm fine." Donna's fingers tightened on the receiver and she closed her eyes. She wished she hadn't answered the phone.

"Your dad and I want you to come home. It's been too long since you were here."

"Mom-"

"Donnatella Moss... listen to me. We want... we think it would be good for you if you came home for a while."

Donna wasn't in the mood for an argument, but she did not want to go back to Wisconsin. Her life was here now. She told her mother as much, then braced herself for the reply.

"Donna! We're worried about you."

"I'm fine, Mom. I promise."

"No, you're not. It's only been two days. We love you, sweetie. I just wish you'd told us."

Donna heard sniffling from the other side. "Mom, don't cry. I'm fine." She was getting tired of telling people that she was alright.

"I'd just feel better if you were here while that monster is still running around."

"Mom..."

"Washington is dangerous. I told you-"

"Mom, please..." She wished her mother hadn't reminded her that he was still out there. She wanted to believe that it was really over. _You know it's not_ , a little voice mocked. _That's why you're still here. That's why you won't go home_.

She heard the door close and looked up. Josh was back. He must have sensed something because he came and took the phone from her.

"Hello?... Oh, Mrs. Moss... This is Josh Lyman. Can Donna call you back?... Great. Bye." He hung up and sat next to her, keeping a small distance between them. Donna was both relieved and disappointed.

"So... you know the girl who kicked Sam's ass? Leo hired her."

Donna smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What did your mom say?"

"Nothing. She wants me back in Wisconsin."

"Maybe you should go. Take a vacation. Relax a bit."

"I don't need a vacation. I'm fine!" Her voice was sharper than necessary. "You know, if you don't want me to stay here, you should just say so."

"That's not what I meant. Of course you're welcome here. Stay as long as you want."

Her face crumpled and she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I just... I don't think I can go back to my apartment after he... he..."

Josh took her hand and held it gently in his. It was all he dared do right then.

* * *

October 29, 2000

19:30 LOCAL

Dulles International Airport

There were too many people. Donna stuck close to Josh, grateful that he had offered to come with her. She wished she were home - it hadn't taken long for her to start thinking of Josh's place as home - but knew that Nicci would be upset if she wasn't there to say goodbye.

"There she is." Josh led her through the crowd to where Nicci and her parents were.

"Donna, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Taylor pulled Donna into a hug. Donna was stiff in her arms and broke the contact as soon as possible.

"I'm fine," she said.

Mrs. Taylor gave her a look that said, _I see right through you._ Donna raised her chin slightly and unconsciously stepped closer to Josh.

"I was just telling Nicci, you're welcome to visit anytime," Mrs. Taylor said. "And you tell that boss of yours, if he doesn't like it, he can talk to me. Nicci says he works you so hard. But I'm sure working in the White House is very exciting. Tell me, dear, what's the President really like?"

Donna glanced at Josh; he was looking at Mrs. Taylor in disbelief. She let herself smile. Nicci's mom took some getting used to. She relaxed her shoulders ever so slightly. If she tried really hard, she could pretend things were normal.

"Did he really ride a bicycle into a tree?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"That was a long time ago," Josh cut in. "We don't let him ride bikes anymore."

"Really?" She turned her attention to Josh. "Do you work there too?"

"He's Donna's boss," Nicci said and laughed. Mrs. Taylor blushed, speechless for once.

Nicci's flight was announced and Donna hugged her friend. She was going to miss her.

"I'll see you soon," Nicci said and Donna nodded.

* * *

October 30, 2000

02:36 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

The rain woke Josh. Then he realized it wasn't the rain but the shower. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Donna?"

No answer.

"Donna?"

Still nothing.

He got up and went to the bathroom. "Donna?"

He knocked on the door. When there was no reply, he grew worried and turned the knob. The door swung open. He approached the shower slowly. "Donna?"

He slid the door open. Donna was naked, huddled on the floor, her knees hugged to her chest. She looked up at him and he reached inside to turn the water off. It was freezing. He grabbed a towel and hesitantly turned back to Donna. When she remained where she was, he pulled her up and wrapped the towel around her. She shivered and her teeth chattered.

"Oh, Donna... why did you stay in so long?"

"I could feel... his hands... dirty... so dirty..." She buried her face in his chest, seeking warmth.

"You're not dirty, Donna."

"Dirty..."

He led her back to the bedroom and helped her into her pajamas. Then he curled up next to her, trying to warm her chilled body with his own. She didn't seem to mind, so he held her tighter and said another prayer for her. It occurred to him that he'd been doing a lot more praying since Rosslyn. He could only hope that God was listening.

* * *

07:00 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

"Maybe you should take a couple more days off." Josh sat on the edge of the bed and watched Donna brush her hair. She seemed to have no recollection of the night's events. That worried Josh more than the events themselves.

"I told you, I'm tired of sitting around all day. It'll be good to be doing something."

"But are you sure you're ready to come back?" He regretted the words immediately. Donna whirled around to face him, her hands on her hips.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should speak to someone about what happened-"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." He raised his hands in defeat and promised himself that he'd keep an eye on her.

* * *

October 31, 2000

14:40 LOCAL

The White House

Josh had just about given up trying to make sense of a letter from his insurance company when Donna walked into his office, closed the door and collapsed in a chair. The letter was instantly forgotten.

"Is something wrong?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I never realized just how many people work in the White House. I think the entire senior staff has come by to say hello and Mrs. Landingham sent me a plate of cookies."

"They care about you."

"I know. It's just... everything is a reminder of what happened and I really just want to forget it."

Josh studied her carefully. What he saw worried him. Donna was barely holding it together. He stood and grabbed his jacket.

"Let's take the rest of the day off."

"Josh-"

"I just remembered it's Halloween. I've got to buy candy for the trick-or-treaters who're going to be bugging us tonight. You up for some shopping?"

This time Donna's smile was real. She nodded.

* * *

November 3, 2000

10:45 LOCAL

The White House

"Donna, the President wants to see you."

Donna stood and anxiously rubbed her hands on her pants. "Why?"

Ginger shrugged. "He didn't say. We were working on his radio address - which, by the way, is not going well - and he said it was time for a break. Anyway, that's not important. He's in the Oval Office."

Two minutes later, Mrs. Landingham told Donna she could go in only after she'd had a cookie. Donna smiled, murmured a thank you and stepped inside.

President Bartlet stood to greet her. "Donna."

"Mr. President."

He came around the desk. "Is that one of Mrs. Landingham's cookies? You know, she doesn't hand them out to just anyone."

Donna looked at the cookie in her hand. This conversation was surreal. She held it out. "I'm not actually that hungry."

Jed smiled. "Abbey'll kill me, but why not? Have a seat."

They sat on the couch. Donna played with a button on her blouse and studied the carpet.

"I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to see you."

She nodded.

"Have you been for any counseling yet?"

"Mr. President-"

He passed her a business card. "Take this. And when you need to use it, tell him you're a friend of mine."

She took the card and looked at the name: Stanley Keyworth. A man. She couldn't talk to a man; she couldn't talk to _anyone_. No one would understand. But she couldn't tell the president that, so she smiled and slipped the card into her pocket.

"We've all got our demons, Donna. You shouldn't have to face yours alone."

Ginger stuck her head in. "Mr. President? Your audience is back."

"Send them in." He leaned towards Donna. "They didn't laugh at her blacksmith joke. I'm going to let you get back to Josh now. Who knows what trouble he's causing without you?"

Donna smiled.

* * *

17:30 LOCAL

Ainsley stood in what passed for her office. Sam had just stormed out with the card that read 'BITCH'. Fighting tears, she swept the flowers off her desk and onto the floor. It wasn't fair, she thought, just because she was a Republican they were treating her like the enemy.

She wondered what had possessed her to take this job. She wanted to serve her country, yes, but she didn't think she deserved to be an outcast. So far, only Leo had been nice to her. Sam had probably come down here to apologize, judging from the way he'd reacted to the note. Maybe that was the way to do it, she thought. Make friends one at a time.

* * *

November 4, 2000

09:49 LOCAL

JD's Hardware

He smiled to himself as he wandered up and down the aisles. Yesterday's newspaper had informed him that Ainsley was now working at the White House. Life couldn't get much better, he thought. Now he could send her gifts at work. Then Donna would surely see them and she would beg him to take her back. He'd let her stew for a while, of course, before he took her back.

He checked the time. By now Ainsley would have received the flowers. Roses, as always, because they were the flowers of love. Red, to make Donna jealous.

The store was almost out of yellow nylon rope. He'd need to check that he still had enough for Ainsley.

* * *

10:00 LOCAL

The White House

Ainsley sat on the edge of her desk and hummed the tune of 'I'm an Englishman'. Sam picked up his jacket.

"I'd better get back to work." Toby, CJ and Josh had already left.

"Thank you," Ainsley said. She waved her hand. "For this. For 'defending my honor', such as it is. I heard you fired them."

Sam shrugged. "I never liked them anyway."

There was a knock at the door and an intern opened it, looking relieved. "I finally found you! Someone delivered these for you, Miss Hayes." She set a bouquet of red roses on the desk.

Ainsley smiled and looked at Sam. "You didn't have to do this."

"I didn't."

She opened the card. "'I would remember you, when the west wind moves upon the field of barley. I would forget the sun in its jealous sky, as we lie in fields of gold... beautiful Ainsley, I'll see you soon.' That's lovely."

"It's also stolen. Whoever sent it misquoted Sting."

Ainsley sniffed the roses. "You're just jealous."

"Yeah," Sam deadpanned. "No one sends me flowers."

"I can't imagine why. You're just as pretty as I am." Ainsley smiled and pulled a single rose free. She gave it to Sam and winked. "There. Now you can't complain you're being neglected."

Sam laughed. "You know, you're not so bad. For a Republican."

"Pity we can't say the same about you." Ainsley was mock serious but Sam could see she was dying to laugh too.

"Hey, uh, we usually go out for a drink after work. You're welcome to join us."

She tilted her head, then smiled. "Thanks, Sam. I'd like that."

* * *

19:00 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

Josh collapsed onto a couch as soon as he got in. "Honey, I'm home!"

Donna came from the bedroom, sat next to him and bit her lip. He straightened, instantly concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

She played with the ends of her hair. "I forgot your birthday."

Josh relaxed. "Is that all? Don't worry about it."

"But I feel bad. If it hadn't... if you weren't so worried about me..."

"Donna, it's fine." He put his hand on her arm, and regretted it when she pulled away. He looked down at the ground. "Besides, getting another year older is not something I really want to celebrate."

He heard her chuckle and when he looked at her, he was able to smile.

* * *

November 6, 2000

13:05 LOCAL

The White House

Donna stared at the computer screen in front of her, the letters blurred together until she couldn't make anything out. She blinked to clear her vision. No such luck.

"Hey." Josh put a salad in front of her. "Lunch time."

She shook her head. "Thanks. But I'm really not hungry."

"That's what you said at breakfast. You've got to eat something, Donna."

She wasn't in the mood to argue and knew the easiest way for him to go away was for her to do what he wanted. She picked up the fork and speared a tomato.

Josh pulled up a chair, sat down and bit into his roll. Great, Donna thought, he was going to watch her eat. As if she was a baby who needed watching.

"Did you take your pills?" he asked.

"Yes!" She took her frustration out on an olive. The fork slid past it and propelled it up into the air. It hit Josh on the cheek and fell down onto his lap. Donna couldn't help giggling; the look on Josh's face was too funny.

"Next time I'll get them to leave out the olives," he said.

"Hey, anyone want chocolate?" Ainsley stuck her head around the corner, a box of chocolates balanced in her outstretched palm.

"Sure." Josh stood, took the box, and held it out for Donna to see.

She went pale and backed away from him.

"Donna? What's wrong?"

"He... he... I got a box like that." She closed her eyes and remembered how the chocolates had been delivered to her at home. She'd felt so special for a while and wondered who her secret admirer was. The next box she'd received had been the night he'd broken into her house and-

"Who? The guy who-"

She nodded; her eyes squeezed shut so she wouldn't have to look.

"Ainsley, where did you get the chocolates?"

"I found them on my desk. I'm not going to eat them all by myself-"

"Do you know who it's from?"

Ainsley sounded surprised at Josh's tone. "Well, no. The same person who sent me the flowers, I think."

"Flowers?"

"Roses. It was very sweet."

Donna moaned and clutched her stomach. Chocolate and roses. It was starting all over again.

"Is she alright?" she heard Ainsley say.

She looked up at Ainsley. "Was there a poem?"

Ainsley nodded. Donna looked at Josh and blinked back tears. He turned to Ainsley.

"You might want to sit down," he said, then picked up the phone.

* * *

13:40 LOCAL

DC Metro Police Station

"We're lucky," DuPree said to the three White House staffers. "Now that we know who his intended target is, we can be prepared."

"Lucky?" Ainsley stood up, her accent more pronounced than ever. "How exactly am I lucky?"

"Because up until now, we haven't known beforehand who it was going to be. And we can protect you."

Ainsley slowly sat down and looked at Donna. She had remained silent since they'd arrived here. Ainsley could see Josh was worried about her; she was worried too. Donna clutched the arm of her chair so hard that her knuckles were white. Her eyes had a faraway look to them and Ainsley wondered what she was thinking.

She felt a sort of kinship with Donna now that everything had been explained, and she felt a great deal of respect for the other woman too. Donna was brave and Ainsley couldn't even begin to imagine what she had gone through. She shuddered to think of what might have happened if she hadn't offered to share the chocolate.

"Miss Hayes," DuPree said, "I can't stress how important it is that you don't tell anyone what you know. For all we know, he could be watching you. You need to go on as if everything is normal."

"Surely if he's watching me, he'd know I came here."

"That's a chance we're going to have to take. Even if he knows you know, he probably won't want to change his plan. The way he works, there's no time for him to choose somebody else."

"He won't go after Donna again, will he?" Josh asked.

The detective hesitated. "I doubt it."

"How long do I have until he, uh, makes a move?" Ainsley rubbed her palms against her thighs. She hated to admit it, but she was nervous and more than a little bit scared.

"Probably two weeks. Miss Hayes, I understand if you don't want to help us bait him."

Ainsley looked at Donna again and made up her mind. "You'll protect me, though. Right?"

"Right."

"We could organize Secret Service protection if you'd like," Josh offered.

"No," DuPree said. "We don't know who it is. He may even work at the White House. Please, let us handle this case. We've been looking for this guy for six months."

Ainsley and Josh exchanged a glance. "Okay," Josh said. "You'd just better not let us down."

* * *

November 9, 2000

11:40 LOCAL

The White House

Ainsley couldn't concentrate. She took another bite of her muffin and leaned back in her chair. She'd battled to sleep the past three nights and the exhaustion was beginning to catch up with her. She closed her eyes. Just a second, she thought, and then she'd get back to work.

There was a knock at the door. She jerked awake and yelled, "Come in," while she dusted muffin crumbs from her lap.

"You were right and I was wrong." Sam leaned against the doorjamb.

"What?"

"Yesterday. About the memo... reversing positions... Ringing any bells yet?"

"Oh, that. Yeah. Okay."

"Hey... what happened to your roses?"

Ainsley followed Sam's gaze to the now-empty vase. "They, uh, died."

It was true, she thought. How long could roses expect to last once they'd been thrown in the trash?

"Too bad. They kind of livened up your office a bit."

She smiled. "Too bad you can't bottle some of that sunshine and send it down here."

"Yeah..."

"So what brings you all the way down here?"

"Oh, I wanted to graciously admit defeat."

"Somehow I never pegged you as the kind of guy to do that." She laughed, glad that he'd stopped by.

"Well, I do have an ulterior motive. Dinner." He gestured to the half-eaten muffin on her desk. "Man cannot live by muffin alone... or something like that."

"Dinner?" She looked at him through lowered lashes. "Sam Seaborn, are you hitting on me?"

He just smiled.

* * *

November 10, 2000

10:30 LOCAL

The White House

The world seemed to be moving too quickly for Donna. She clutched the edge of her desk to steady herself and tried not to cry.

"Hi, Donna."

She blinked and Danny Concannon came into focus. She tried to return the greeting, but she couldn't seem to speak.

"Are you okay?"

She smelled roses; someone near her wore rose-scented perfume. She pushed past Danny and ran to the bathroom. It was suddenly so hot. She heard buzzing. The light closed in around her and she fell...

She came to on the couch in Leo's office. Josh hovered over her and pressed a damp cloth to her forehead. She pushed weakly at his hands and closed her eyes, afraid of what she would see in his expression. His touch was too much and she shrank back against the couch. Traitorous tears escaped to roll down her cheeks.

"Donna..."

She whimpered and batted his hands away.

"Leave her," she heard Abbey say, and now her embarrassment was complete. Relieved when Josh moved away, Donna curled up on her side and buried her face in her hands.

"Donna," Abbey said again. "Donna, I want you to have some of this. You'll feel better."

She shook her head. "No. Danny saw me faint and he'll write about it and everyone will know and... oh God everyone already knows... oh..." Her voice hitched.

"Danny's not going to write anything like that." Abbey's voice was gentle and calming. Donna opened her eyes and slowly looked up at the First Lady. Abbey took a teacup from Josh. "Here. Drink this."

"What is it?"

"Chamomile tea. Better than any drug I could prescribe." Abbey smiled.

Donna sat up, not brave enough to look at Josh yet. She accepted the tea and sipped it cautiously.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?" Abbey asked.

Donna thought back. She couldn't remember. Somehow there didn't seem any point to eating if she wasn't hungry. She shrugged.

"Monday," Josh said. "You ate something on Monday."

"Donna, you need to eat. No wonder you passed out." Abbey was in full mother-mode. She tucked a strand of Donna's hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Okay." Abbey continued stroking Donna's hair. "So the first thing we need to do is get you some lunch. And then we'll talk about counseling."

Donna stiffened. "I don't need counseling. I'm fine."

Abbey gave her a stern look. If any of the Bartlet daughters were there, they would have told Donna that it was no use to argue. "You're about as far from fine as you can get."

"But I don't want to talk about it. And all anyone wants me to do is talk. How can I forget when no one will let me?"

"Because if you don't talk about it, if you keep it inside, one day you're going to burst. And then it might be too late to help you." Abbey placed her hand on her heart. "Your body's healed. Now it's time to heal here."

Donna stared into the empty teacup. She knew Abbey was right, but she was scared. Here she was, falling to pieces whereas Ainsley was fine even though she knew she was going to be next. Why couldn't she handle this?

She felt the teacup being taken from her hands and then she was pulled into a hug. Right then she didn't care that she was sobbing in First Lady's arms. She didn't remember that Josh was there or where 'there' even was. She couldn't see the tears that poured down his cheeks either.

She was so tired of having to pretend that everything was okay. It was good to know that right now she didn't have to.

* * *

20:28 LOCAL

Mei Xing's Restaurant

"You look distracted."

Ainsley smiled at Sam. "Sorry. I'm just thinking about a friend. She's having a bad couple of days."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ainsley ran her finger around the edge of her glass. "I shouldn't, but yeah. I do. It's Donna Moss. You know her, right?"

Sam nodded. "I didn't realize you were friends."

"Only since I started working at the White House. We've, uh, got a lot in common."

"What happened to her was horrible. Somehow it's always worse when it's someone you know and care about. Do you ever think about it happening to you? What you'd do?"

Ainsley knocked the glass over and spilled water over the tablecloth. Flustered, she grabbed a napkin and tried to mop it up. Sam caught her wrist and she raised her eyes to meet his.

"I said something wrong. I'm sorry. It hasn't... you haven't... ?"

She shook her head and pulled her hand away. "This was a bad idea, Sam. I should go."

"Ainsley, please. I'm an ass. I'm sorry. That was the complete wrong thing to say and I apologize. Stay, please."

Ainsley knew this was the perfect moment to tell Sam what was worrying her. Instead, she took a deep breath and mustered a smile from somewhere. "Alright."

* * *

November 15, 2000

22:30 LOCAL

The White House

"Thanks for letting me use your desk." Ainsley opened her laptop and began to type.

"No problem," Donna said. "Your office is hotter than hell. They should do something about that."

"Yeah..." Ainsley stopped typing and looked up. "What are you still doing here?"

"Josh is in a meeting."

Ainsley chuckled. "I wonder what it's like to have a nine to five job. And weekends... I miss weekends."

"Weekends? Hey, I've heard of those. I thought that was a myth."

The women laughed, then Ainsley grew serious. "So, how are you doing?"

"Umm... okay. Some days are a little harder than others." Donna chewed on her cuticle without realizing that she was tearing the flesh. "Josh is bugging me to see someone. You know, to talk."

"I think you should listen to him."

"I just feel like I need to move on. It's not as if the world revolves around me, you know. Leo got his divorce papers today and... I don't know. My problems are my problems and no one else should have to deal with them."

"Your problem is my problem too. I don't know what's worse: knowing he's out there and he wants me, or not knowing." Ainsley closed the laptop, the typing forgotten. She saw the tears in Donna's eyes and reached for her hand. "I'm here, if you want to talk."

Donna sniffed and brushed her eyes with the back of her hand. "You've got that thing to do for Josh. I'll see you tomorrow."

She headed for Josh's office and looked back as she reached the door. Ainsley sat as she had left her, staring into the distance. Donna thought about Ainsley's offer and decided that she might just take her up on it.

* * *

November 16, 2000

21:19 LOCAL

The Residence

Abbey handed her husband a cup of coffee and sat next to him on the couch. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

Jed turned a weary face to her. "How did you know?"

"Because we've been married forever." She smiled, and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Besides, you've got that look in your eye."

He let out a deep sigh and set the coffee down on a table. "My people are falling apart."

Abbey slid closer to him and laid a hand on his leg.

"A few months ago, Josh almost died. Then Donna was... and I keep thinking, what if it had been one of our girls? And I want so badly to fix things for her but there is nothing I can do! I read an article the other day about the merits of chemical castration and if you asked me to sign a bill saying go for it, I'd do it in a heartbeat. And now Leo's divorce is final..."

"You're not God, Jed. No one here expects you to fix any of the things you mentioned."

"Have you seen Donna lately? She's wasting away. This thing is eating her up."

Abbey nodded. "She passed out a couple of days ago. Josh asked me to take a look at her."

"And?"

"And her behavior is normal for someone who went through what she did."

"I just wish there was something I could do."

Abbey smiled. "You could pray."

* * *

November 17, 2000

20:40 LOCAL

Ainsley Hayes' Apartment

"Ainsley, that was wonderful." Sam leaned back in his chair, a satisfied look on his face. "You're a woman of many talents."

"My grandma taught me how to cook." Ainsley began to clear the table and shook her head at Sam when he tried to help.

"Come on, let me help with the dishes."

"I have a dishwasher."

"Fine. Can I at least pour you some more wine?"

She chuckled. "Sure. I'll be right back."

When she returned from the kitchen, Sam had made himself comfortable on the couch. She sat next to him and accepted her wineglass with a smile. They sat in silence for a while, content to sip their wine and enjoy each other's company. This was their third date, Ainsley thought, and wondered if that meant they were officially seeing each other or not. No, she decided, he hadn't kissed her yet.

He topped up their glasses and emptied the bottle. Ainsley felt giggly and light-headed and knew she'd had more than enough to drink. She leaned forward to put her glass down on the coffee table. When she looked at Sam again, there was a strange light in his eyes. He put his glass down too, and slid closer to her. Something in her belly tingled as she felt his lips on hers, soft and light and sweet with wine. She felt his fingers in her hair, his palms warm on her face.

He sat back and picked up his glass. Ainsley opened her eyes and smiled. "You know," she drawled, her accent slightly stronger than usual, "I'm not sure how much more damage my reputation can take. First I work in this White House, and now I'm dating a Democrat."

Sam laughed. "Do you care?"

"Nah." She leaned across to kiss him, this kiss stronger and deeper than the first.

"Ainsley," he groaned. "You're killing me here."

"Mmm," she said. "But what a way to go."

* * *

November 18, 2000

11:30 LOCAL

The White House

Donna knocked on Ainsley's office door. "Are you ready to go?"

Something about Ainsley was different today, but Donna couldn't put her finger on it.

"Sure," Ainsley said and grabbed her coat. "Where's Josh?"

"Finishing off a phone call." Donna shoved her hands in her pockets and tried to project an aura of calm. She didn't want Ainsley or Josh to see how much this visit to DuPree upset her. The detective had called earlier to discuss the plans for the coming week. If the rapist stuck to his MO, he would attack on Tuesday night. Donna envied Ainsley's apparent peace of mind.

They met Sam as they were going up the stairs. "Where are you off to?" he asked.

Ainsley and Donna glanced at each other. "Josh wants us to do a thing," Ainsley began at the same time as Donna said, "Out."

Sam frowned. "What kind of thing?"

"It's nothing," Ainsley said. "We won't be long."

Sam moved closer to her. Though he spoke softly, Donna could hear every word. "I was hoping we could get lunch."

Ainsley smiled. Donna recognized the look and averted her eyes. Now she understood what had been different about her friend.

"Hey, Ainsley. Donna." Josh's voice preceded him down the stairs. "Detective DuPree had to cancel..." He saw Sam standing there and trailed off.

"Detective?" Sam asked. "What's going on?"

Donna bit her nail and looked at the floor. Josh and Ainsley looked at each other, then at Sam. Ainsley sighed.

"We can talk in my office."

As Sam followed her, Josh moved closer to Donna. "I didn't realize he was here."

"Why the change of plan?"

"She didn't say."

Donna and Josh could hear Sam and Ainsley arguing. "Did you know they're together?" Donna asked.

"Really?" Josh looked down the hall at the closed door. "Well, that explains why Sam's been walking around with a goofy grin all morning."

"Hey, be nice." Donna playfully smacked Josh's arm. As she did, she realized it was the first time she'd initiated contact in a long time. The thought made her smile, and she did it again, just because she could.

"What did I do now?" Josh asked.

Donna laughed. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

 

In her office, Ainsley watched Sam pace up and down. "Weren't you going to tell me at all?" he asked.

"I wasn't supposed to. No."

He stopped and turned to look at her. "I don't like this. What if something goes wrong and they don't get him and he... and he--?"

Ainsley grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. "Am I scared? Yes. Am I sure I want to do this? No. But every time I look at Donna I think, that could be me. If I can help the police catch this guy..."

Sam hugged her. "You still should have told me."

"I know."

* * *

November 19, 2000

01:06 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

... He felt the bullet enter, tearing through flesh and muscle. Falling. He was falling. Bright lights and screams and sirens. Thinking, _God I hope they didn't get the president._ Realizing they'd got him instead. Thinking, _Shit._ Trying to sit and feeling something burn inside. Struggling to breathe. Buzzing. Seeing Toby's lips move but hearing nothing. Nothing...

His heart pounding, Josh sat up. He hadn't had a nightmare this vivid in a long time. He stood. As he looked down, he saw his shirt was stained with red. When he blinked, the blood vanished. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Now was the worst possible time to fall apart. He had to keep it together, Donna needed him.

He went to the kitchen for a glass of water and found Donna seated at the table, a coffee cup in front of her. "Hey," he said.

"What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty."

She nodded. When he saw she wasn't going to say anything, he asked, "What about you?"

"I dreamed about him."

He forgot about his water and sat down across from her. "Donna, I really think you need to talk to someone."

"If it bothers you so much, you talk to someone." She stood and poured her coffee down the drain. She didn't look at Josh as she walked out. He sighed and lay his head down on the table.

* * *

November 20, 2000

17:30 LOCAL

Supermarket

Ainsley hummed to herself as she wandered up and down the aisle. Sam had insisted that he was coming over tonight, not that she minded. Neither of them had mentioned tomorrow night, and the fact that it was so close made Ainsley nervous.

She'd decided that they could do with take out tonight, but she needed wine and dessert. She stopped in the refrigerated section and nibbled on her bottom lip as she debated whether to get chocolate mint or caramel fudge. Both, she decided.

As she turned away, she bumped into a man. Her eyes widened when she saw the cast on his arm.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's alright," he mumbled.

"Are you sure? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

There was something about his smile that gave Ainsley the creeps. When he said he was fine, she nodded and moved away.

By the time she'd picked out the wine and paid for everything, she'd all but forgotten about him.

* * *

Beautiful, he thought, as he watched her leave. Even more beautiful in the flesh. He could hardly bear the wait until tomorrow night. Maybe, if things went well, maybe she would be the one. He'd obviously been wrong about Donna. She didn't care about him. As soon as he'd shown her his love, she'd moved in with HIM.

Ainsley wasn't like that. Once Ainsley knew how much he loved her, she'd love him back. Oh yes, he knew about Sam. But after tomorrow, Ainsley wouldn't want HIM anymore. She'd know who she was meant to be with. She'd know who really loved her.

He felt the familiar warmth spread through him as he thought, _Tomorrow._

* * *

November 21, 2000

14:39 LOCAL

The White House

Donna found Ainsley in the Mess. She sat down, leaned across the table and spoke softly. "I think tonight is a bad idea. I think you should just go to Sam's place. He won't find you there."

Ainsley looked up from her salad in surprise. "Donna-"

"Something's going to go wrong, I just know it. And I couldn't bear it if you had to go through... you know."

"Donna, I'll be okay. Detective DuPree's got half the police force looking out for me, and the other half are looking out for you." She smiled and hoped she sounded more certain then she felt.

Donna's eyes darted around the room. "I haven't been able to concentrate on anything today. You know, it's one month exactly... of course you know. Sorry. I should get back to work." Donna stood. "Come by before you go home, okay?"

Ainsley nodded. As quickly as Donna vacated her seat, Sam arrived to fill it.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let's take the rest of the day off."

Ainsley put her fork down and folded her hands. "Sam. I'm doing my best to pretend this is a normal day."

"I know. You're right. But I wish you'd change your mind about letting me be there tonight."

She sighed. "We've spoken about this. Detective DuPree thinks-"

"I know what she thinks. Okay. I'll be at Josh's place. You'll call as soon as they've got him?"

"Yes. Now don't you have a speech or something to write?"

He stood to leave, and caught her by surprise when he came around the table to kiss her. When she saw Leo watching them with an amused smile on his face, she felt herself blush and retreated to her office.

* * *

17:00 LOCAL

He could barely contain his excitement. Just a few more hours and he'd be with Ainsley. He had the feeling that this time everything would be perfect.

He checked to see that he had everything he needed: the rope, the knife, the box of chocolates... he is even prepared for the possibility of HIM being there. He has never shot anything before, but he thinks it can't be too hard. Nothing will come between him and Ainsley.

* * *

19:00 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

Donna sat on the couch and twirled her fingers in her hair. She was too edgy to say anything, and just watched Sam and Josh. Both men were tense, Sam slightly more than Josh. Josh at least knew Donna was with him and okay. Sam wouldn't know what had happened until Ainsley called.

The phone rang, and everyone jumped, all thinking _it's too soon._ Josh answered; it was CJ.

Donna couldn't help thinking back a month and mentally replayed her experience. She'd wanted a quiet night, a bubble bath, a soppy movie... she'd got a nightmare instead. Oh, God, please let them catch him, she prayed. Ainsley didn't deserve this, no one did.

* * *

20:17 LOCAL

Ainsley Hayes' Apartment

Despite the two police officers in her bathroom, Ainsley was still uneasy. She scraped her uneaten meal into the bin; her stomach was too queasy for her to eat. She made herself a cup of coffee, had one sip, then poured it out. She sat down to watch TV and flicked through a dozen channels before switching it off. She caught herself chewing her nails, folded her arms, and tried to think of anything else.

Thinking it would help to do some work, she opened her laptop and read over a memo. She couldn't focus on the words. Frustrated, she gave up and went into her bedroom to put a sweatshirt on. When she came back out, a box of chocolates lay on the coffeetable next to the laptop.

For a moment, Ainsley forgot to breathe. What happened next seemed to be in slow motion. She looked up as she felt the breeze, saw the open window, saw him step into the light. She heard herself scream. Felt herself being pushed down, saw him pull out a gun, heard shots, glass breaking, saw him fall and then, mercifully, everything went black.

* * *

20:40 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

Sam pounced on the phone as it rang and answered with a breathless, "Ainsley?"

"I'm okay," she said. "They got him."

Sam turned to Donna and Josh; his smile told them all they needed to know. "I'll be right over," he said.

Not five minutes later, he was gone. Josh sat on the couch next to Donna. "It's over," she murmured. "It's over."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, then burst into tears. "It's over."

Josh took her in his arms, surprised when she didn't pull away. "He's going to be in prison for a long time. He won't hurt you again."

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, neither had the strength to move. When Josh realized that Donna had fallen asleep, he gently inched away from her and lay her down. He didn't have the heart to wake her, and covered her with a blanket.

* * *

November 22, 2000

08:45 LOCAL

"CJ!" Carol handed her a typed memo. "This was faxed from the Metro police station."

CJ read as she walked, then stopped dead and raised her smiling face to Carol. "Make sure everyone's watching," she said to her assistant before hurrying to the briefing.

She took her place behind the podium and acknowledged the greetings from the press. "I'd like to begin with good news. Last night the serial rapist who has been terrorizing DC for the last six months was arrested after breaking into the home of his intended victim."

The hands went up. "CJ! Do you have his name?"

"Do you have more details?"

"Is there-"

She held up her hand to silence them. "I have to refer you to the Metro PD for further information. Now, about the turkey pardoning this afternoon..."

* * *

11:15 LOCAL

Donna slipped away from the madness of turkeys and knives and Chinese stowaways to visit Ainsley. She found her poring over a newspaper in her office.

"Hey."

Ainsley didn't look up. "Have you read this? They quote him: 'I just wanted to show her I loved her'." She didn't need to say who he was.

Donna closed the door behind her and sat down. "Detective DuPree called last night. She said he confessed, but even if he hadn't, they found his journal. And the photos he took." She didn't know why she was saying all this, Ainsley already knew, but she couldn't help herself.

"Joel Packard," she continued. "Such an ordinary name... you know, he worked in a hardware store. He saw me when I was buying thumbtacks. Thumbtacks! I can't help wondering if I'd gone to another store, would this have happened?"

Ainsley reached across the desk and squeezed Donna's hand. "Are you okay?"

Donna nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

Donna stood and walked around to hug Ainsley. "Thank you."

"Hey, I didn't do anything. I was just the bait."

"You didn't have to do it."

Ainsley stepped away and looked Donna in the eye. "Yeah, I did."

Donna smiled. "So, are you watching the football with us tomorrow?"

"Sam asked me but... I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Alright. What must I bring?"

* * *

November 23, 2000

16:00 LOCAL

Josh Lyman's Apartment

"The President drafted a turkey into military service?" Ainsley sat cross-legged on the floor, a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She looked at CJ with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Well, rather boot camp than the chopping block," Donna said. She felt relaxed for the first time in weeks; she'd gotten a good night's sleep, and no one had mentioned the rape.

"It just didn't seem fair that Eric was pardoned and Troy had to go back." CJ reached for the popcorn and unintentionally obscured Toby's view of the TV.

"The turkeys had names?" Ainsley's voice in rose in disbelief. "Remind me again why I work for you people."

"The chocolate chip muffins in the Mess," Donna laughed.

"Do you ladies mind?" Toby turned the volume up on the TV. "We're trying to watch."

"Nothing's happened yet," CJ said.

Donna smiled as CJ and Toby struck up a friendly argument. She looked at Sam and Ainsley, sharing the bowl of popcorn, and then at Josh, his eyes fixed on the TV screen. Yes, she definitely had a lot to be thankful for this year.

* * *

Epilogue

January 3, 2001

Sydney, Australia

It hadn't taken much persuasion for Josh to agree to accompany Donna to Nicci's wedding. After his own breakdown at Christmas and Donna's subsequent guilt that she was somehow at fault, they had both realized that they were in need of counseling. Josh had been diagnosed with PTSD and everyone was surprised that he'd coped for as long as he did. No one needed to say that he had managed mainly for Donna's sake.

They'd had a long talk, complete with tears and shouting from both sides. Eventually, Donna had said she would see someone if he did the same. He called Stanley Keyworth that evening. Through Detective Dupree, Donna had got in touch with a rape counselor. She had seen the woman twice before leaving for Sydney.

She still felt guilty at making her problem Josh's problem for so long. She wished she'd seen the signs that he wasn't okay; in retrospect, they were obvious. Jumpiness, sleepless nights, no appetite... the same signs as hers. She'd moved out, back into her apartment, giving them both the space they needed. Ainsley had helped her redo her place, and she wasn't scared of it anymore.

At her counselor's suggestion, she'd invited Josh to the wedding. He'd thought about it for a day, then he'd agreed to go. Both of them would benefit from the change of scenery.

After the reception, they decided to take a walk on the beach. The sky was orange and red with the setting sun. Donna took her shoes off so she could walk along the water's edge, glad that it was summer in this part of the world. She told Josh, and when he didn't reply, she turned around to see that he had stopped a few feet back and was staring at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded and slowly approached her. "You look good in red. You should wear it more often."

Donna was surprised. She still had trouble thinking that anyone could find her attractive after the rape. She wasn't sure what to say to Josh, so she just smiled.

The kiss came as a surprise too. He pressed his lips to hers for one sweet moment then pulled away, apologizing. With some measure of astonishment, she realized she didn't want his apology.

Smiling shyly, she took his hand and they continued with their walk. Both of them had a long way to go, but Donna knew for certain that they'd be okay.


End file.
